


Other Side of the Love Story

by RuneOak



Series: Just Another Love Story Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were not many things that stumped Arthur Pendragon completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Side of the Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Its rubbish, really.

  
There were not many things that stumped Arthur Pendragon completely. He was top of his class, he had been football captain back in school and well on his way to the post in college too, he was easily one of the best looking people in a room - and most importantly, he knew all of this about himself. And so, not many things left him staring and speechless, rooted to the spot, football falling from his hands.

Especially not random dark-haired lanky boys in his college.

 _These things should come with a warning_ , Arthur thought, staring at the boy. There Arthur was, having a perfectly normal day, waiting for Leon in front of his class with his football under his arm when out of nowhere...

_Wham!_

The fates were surely out to get him that day, because his football had somehow managed to avoid everything else in its path from Arthur's hands to the dark-haired guy's path, causing him to trip and fall. Fortunately Leon was close behind the guy and had helped him up and sent him on his way by the time Arthur had closed his mouth and managed to blink.

Thankfully, Arthur managed to get himself under some semblance of control by the time Leon had finished his chat with the guy and joined him in the corridor, though he was still unable to tear his eyes away from the guy.

"Who's that? He's new," Arthur asked, trying to sound casual. Unfortunately, such pretenses don’t work with friends who have known you since when you were both in your nappies. Arthur finally turned back and immediately scowled at the knowing smirk on Leon's face.

"New exchange student. Merlin. Nice bloke. Want me to put in a word?"

" _No_. What would give you such a ridiculous idea?" Arthur tried, knowing full well he was failing at any kind of pretense. Thankfully, Leon dropped it only after a knowing smirk or two, because football was more important.

The next few days though tested Arthur's resolve thoroughly to give in to Leon's offer. Arthur felt he was turning into a schoolgirl, loitering outside Leon's class trying to catch a glimpse of the guy, pretending he was not. Leon finally called him out on it on Thursday evening.

"Why don't you go up and talk to him?" he asked Arthur tentatively. "He's nice enough. Not at all scary."

"Pfft, as if I'm scared of talking to some guy," Arthur pfft-ed, as if he hadn't tried to do just that the previous day, following Merlin while building up his resolve to say hello, until he realized that he had reached the bus stop and he was about to board the bus behind Merlin while his car still stood in the parking lot.

"Mate, this is getting ridiculous, you stalking my classroom. People will get the wrong idea about the both of us, man!" Leon tried to reason.

Arthur let out a sigh. Leon looked at Arthur for a second and dropped the topic, resolving to do something about it soon.

It was Friday evening when Arthur got the text from Leon.

_Knights café asap. He's here._

Arthur had no doubts in his mind whom Leon was talking about. He had caught that look in Leon's eyes the previous day and knew something like this was coming. Leon would not rest until Arthur got this guy or made an ass of himself in the process. _Well_ , Arthur thought, _I might as well make the most of it._

By the time he arrived at Knight's Café, his resolve had vanished again. He had seen Merlin sitting alone by the window as soon as he'd entered, and his mouth had gone dry. He had stood there staring for longer than he was proud of, before he was shaken out of it by Leon whistling him over. Tearing his gaze away from Merlin, Arthur hurried over to him.

"Go on, he's not doing anything now. Ask him out," Leon said to him as soon as he reached him.

"I can’t just walk up to a random guy and ask him out, Leon."

Leon only smirked again. "He's not some random guy, Arthur. He's been salivating after you since you entered this café."

This made Arthur whirl around to look, only to see Merlin concentrating on his coffee with his head down.

"Yeah very funny Leon, he’s not eve--" The next few words got stuck in Arthur's throat because sure enough, Merlin raised his head and stared straight into his eyes. They looked at each other for a second before Merlin dropped his eyes, now smiling a shy but beautiful smile.

"Ahem, you were saying…?" Leon was looking gleefully smug.

"I was saying,” Arthur said after a beat. “I'll see you later."

And without even a backward glance, Arthur strode towards Merlin, because he was Arthur after all, top of his class, football captain, best looking person in the room and completely bowled over by a certain random dark-haired lanky boy in his college.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Merlin's side of the story: [Just Another Love Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/938555)


End file.
